


The Rose of Winter

by MonsterTruckToadette



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTruckToadette/pseuds/MonsterTruckToadette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned examines some important events in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie/gifts).



> Dear Callie,
> 
> I'd planned on writing you something completly different, but once I thought about this idea it really didn't go away...
> 
> Dear everyone else,
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I don't own these ideas. I don't even want too.
> 
> Also just a warning, if you don't like spoilers don't go reading too many fansites - from researching this story I now know a million details I didn't before that make certain idea that I had never considered now appear completley obvious.

"If we get in trouble, you have to tell them this was your idea."

"You say that now, but you'll cover for me. You always do." The cheeky smile that went with this didn't make it any less true. I pretended to sigh, but really I was loving this. We crept across the castle courtyard, leaving a faint trail of white powder behind us. We were skillful enough to avoid detection, which is good because there would be no way to explain this. We paused just outside the crypts, looked at each other and laughed. More flour fell from us as we did. We scuffed the dirt around the entrance to try and cover our tracks, then slipped through the heavy stone doors. We crept down the dark steps. In the darkness our pale features were frightening rather than comical.

"Are you sure they will come?" I thought the sound of my voice would reassure me, but it sounded so small and insignificant in the huge echoing chamber.

"I heard them talking about it this morning. What about here?"

We hid down behind the grave of one of the Brandons, far enough away that they would have to run past many more of the tombs before they reached the door. We sat in the silence and waited. Small sounds began to appear, water dripping, creatures rustling, other sounds that I couldn't quite identify. I wish that we could have kept our candle lit, I wanted the light to remind myself that we were the only ghosts here today. Eventually I heard a more welcome sound. The door opened, the light illuminated only the area around the door. I moved as silently as I could, crouching now, ready to spring. I heard Brandon's voice, explaining who all the tombs belonged to as they walked towards us.

When they were only a few feet away we lept up. They both screamed, and I thought Benjen might cry. Brandon grabbed his hand and they both ran out. Even without their candles I could see Lyanna was grinning.

"See Ned? I told you it would be worth it."

*****

It was definitely worth it, the thrill keeping us in giggles until well into the afternoon, when we were summoned to father's study. Father never yells. He never lectures even. He just makes you feel guilty because you know what you've done is wrong. And the first thing he does is make you wait. Give you plenty of time to think about it.

He sat writing at his desk, while Lyanna and I waited on the couch. She looked more bored then scared, but I squeezed her hand reassuringly anyway. Any chance to be a good big brother.

Eventually he put down his pen and turned to us.

"So. Why do you think I asked you in here?"

"Because we stole flour from the kitchens?" Lyanna didn't try looking cute with father. She knew it didn't work.

He nodded thoughtfully, then looked at me.

"Because it's disrespectful to play in the crypts?"

He nodded again, and then moved his chair closer to us.

"These things are both true, and I know you will make appropriate amends for both of them, but there is another reason. A lesson that you need to learn from this. And'dt's to _ always protect your family_. I know that the two of you are very close, and I can see from today that you work very well together. It was a well thought out plan you had come up with. What I want to see now is the two of you using this bond to protect your siblings. Not terrorize them. Never forget, that winter is coming, and we all need to work together if we are going to survive."

We looked at each other. Lyanna looked like she was about to laugh, but I understood father's words. I have never forgotten them. Winter is coming, and family comes first.

*****

Of course, you never get to choose your family. Even the parts of it that aren't related to you by blood. Robert was such family to me. We spent eight years growing up together in the Eyrie. And even though he was loud and gluttonous, and at times had as much honour as a thimble, I still loved him as much as any of the siblings I'd spent the first eight years of my life growing up with. It helped that he always had a good heart, and a smile on his face. _ Especially_ when he was thinking about Lyanna. For Robert the sun rose and set at her command. For a man that would chase anything with a skirt to be that in love was truly a remarkable sight. I try not to wonder how differently things would have worked out if she had of felt the same way.

*****

"I see that you are behaving yourself today Lyanna. I've heard scarsley a rumor about you all morning." She sat in the pavilion with the other women and those men that were not actually participating in the days festivities.

"Hello to you too big brother. I don't see you for months and this is the greeting I get?"

I bent down to kiss her cheek, hoping that my brief dip in the water trough had been enough to elimate the stench of the melee. "So what brings your here Lyanna? Gossiping with all the other women isn't your usual pastime."

"Can't a women watch her beloved in battle?" She gestures down to the field, where I see Robert having the final adjustments made to his amour. I had not been aware that he was still in the tournament. I looked in the other corner to see who he would be opposing.

"Is that Rhaegar? Since when does he enter the tournies?"

Lyanna shrugges, "I'm not sure, but he is doing quite well. This is the last bout."

The pair square up in the center of the field and I even from here I can see that something is not quite right with Robert. He doesn't have his usual infallible confidence. He seems to be shaking. I can't imagine why this Princeling intimidates him so much, but it affects everything about the fight. Rhaegar is quick and sure, Richard slow and clumsy. The fight is over quickly, the champion of sport and hunt lying motionless before the musical Prince. The crowd is silent for a moment before they erupt in cheers. The officials quickly regain their compuser, and bring forward the wreathe of blue roses with which he meant to claim his prize, the Queen of Love and Beauty. He rides towards the noble pavilion, and I see his wife Elia straighten up expectantly, aware that most of the eyes in the crowd are now upon her. To the surprise of everyone, he rides past her, instead stopping where Lyanna and I sit.

"M'Lady?" he offers it to her and she accepts. I feel a cold chill running down my spine. The same chill I get at the beginning of winter.

*****

Winter is coming. The words which had always been so comforting seemed hollow as I sat in a chamber at Riverrun, preparing for my inevitable marriage to a girl that I had met only hours before. Winter wasn't coming. Winter was here. And if this wasn't winter, I wasn't sure I'd been able to deal with it when it came. But still I tried to prepare. I was preparing by agreeing the marry the promised bride of my brother, when really all my thoughts and prayers were with my sister. Hundreds of miles away. I didn't know how or why she had got there, all I knew was that I had to get to her. If there was more Winter to come, at least we would face it together.

 

*****

I knew that something wasn't right as I walked the long winding steps to the top of the Tower of Joy. I was certain I had killed all the guards, but something in their deaths bothered me. They had all fought valiantly and bravely, but as they died there had been a smile on their faces. As though they all knew a hilarious joke that I didn't. And I suspected that i would not like the punchline. I knocked on the door, feeling oddly foolish and pushed it open. The stench of roses was overpowering, but underneath it was the ominous smell of blood and sweat.

"Lyanna," I said her name quietly as I walked over to the bed.

She smiled weakly. "Oh Ned, you're back. I wondered where you went. I had a lovely chat with Brandon while you were gone. He was telling me about snow crystals that look like roses."

"Lyanna?" I ask again, sitting down on a chair beside the bed and brushing my hand gently against hers.

"Ned!" Her eyes shoot open and her hand clenches mine with a strength that is surprising for all that she can barely life her head off her pillow. "You're really here? I'm not just imagining you?"

"No Lyanna. I'm really here." She gripped my fingers tighter. Staring deeply into my eyes. A strange kind of panic in her eyes.

"I need you to promise me something Ned."

I listened as she talked, and promised what she asked. She smiled, and I felt her grip on my hand weaken. She was at peace now, knowing her family would see the winter through.

******

The desk was the same. The chairs were the same. The siltation was the same. Only the people involved were different. Two flour smudged faces, sat before me. Trying to puzzle out why they had been asked to come here. They looked nothing alike, but I could tell they had the same camaraderie that Lyanna and I had had. If only I could make them see how important the days ahead would be, maybe things would turn out better for them than it had for us.

"Why do you think that I asked you in here boys?"

It was Jon who looked up to me first.

"Because Winter is coming."

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any factual inaccuracies and overlooked typos. I hope to do a better proofread when everyone isn't so crazy with christmas :D


End file.
